Za zamčenými dveřmi
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Opravdu byl Draco tak zlý, jak se zdál? Nebo byl jen obětí? Upozornní: slash, násilí, psychické i fyzické týrání, znásilnění nezletilého, smrt, Draco jako tragická postava


**Za zamčenými dveřmi**

Byl zmatený. Rozhlížel se okolo sebe, chodil ode zdi ke zdi v té malé temné místnosti a snažil se nemyslet na to všechno, co ho sem dostalo. Bylo to přece tak strašné… Chtěl na to zapomenout. Ale to nešlo.

_Oni_ mu to neustále připomínali.

Klesl na kolena a po čtyřech se odplazil do rohu, který byl nejdál od bytelných dubových dveří – zvyk, který si osvojil už v dětství. A ani tady mu to nepomáhalo, stejně jako tehdy. Protože nezáleželo na vzdálenosti. On vždycky prohrál. A teď ani neměl hůlku. Neexistoval způsob, jak by se mohl bránit.

Stejně by to nedokázal, ne po tak dlouhé době. Ne když to jediné, co ho ještě naplňovalo, byla hrůza.

Hlava mu klesla na prsa, ale on ji okamžitě zase napřímil, tak rychle, jako by to byl reflex. A možná, že skutečně byl. _Malfoyové se nevzdávají. Jsou hrdí, neukazují svoje slabosti. Nenechají se pokořit._

Seděl na holé zemi, opíral se o hrubou zeď a do zad se mu bolestivě zarývaly vystouplé kameny. Ale jediné, po čem toužil, bylo zase vidět slunce. Jen ještě jednou… Vidět světlo. Světlo, které v jeho životě nikdy nebylo.

Tělem se mu začal šířit chlad, když je zaslechl. Už zase přicházeli…

_Sám sklon a ston,_

_svých viol tón_

_podzim roní,_

_a duši mou_

_rve touhou mdlou,_

_monotónní._

Byla to jedna z jeho nejstarších vzpomínek.

Nemohlo mu být víc než tři nebo čtyři roky. Držel se otce za ruku a společně kráčeli zahradami patřícími k jejich panství. Draco se vzrušeně rozhlížel kolem a rozzářeně zkoumal přírodu okolo sebe. Otec pro něj ze vzduchu vyčaroval malé barevné ptáčky a ti mu teď, vesele štěbetajíce, poletovali kolem hlavy a on si přál mít svou vlastní hůlku, moci už taky kouzlit jako táta…

Zastavili se a Lucius – ano, i ledový a obávaný Lucius Malfoy se občas uměl chovat vlídně a otcovsky – vzal syna za ruce a zatočil se s ním dokola, načež se s hlasitým smíchem svalili do trávy.

Uvolněně leželi vedle sebe, Draco se nadšeně chichotal, a pak se posadil a zkoumavě se zadíval na otce. Sluneční paprsky se odrážely od jeho plavých vlasů, stejných jako měl i Draco. Jeho šedé oči se přivíraly a tvář se jemně usmívala. Měl na sobě bílou košili, jejíž rukávy byly mírně vyhrnuté a Draco tak na jeho předloktí uviděl něco, čeho si nikdy dříve nevšiml.

Velké ošklivé tetování na otcově bělostné kůži.

Přisunul se blíž a natočil si k sobě jeho předloktí. Prsty zlehka přejel po obrysech černé kresby.

Otec ho pozoroval. „To je znamení zla, Draco," vysvětloval mírně a zamračil se, když sebou Draco při těch slovech trhnul. „Ta největší pocta, které se může kouzelníkovi dostat. Znamení přízně Pána temnot."

Lucius se usmál a rozverně prohrábl synovy hebké vlasy.

„Jednou budeš taky patřit mezi nás, Draco."

xXx

Seděl v malé loďce a plavil se přes jezero, nedočkavý, protože měl poprvé ve svém životě vidět slavný bradavický hrad, nejlepší a nejznámější školu čar a kouzel na světě.

S radostí sevřeným hrdlem se rozhlížel chodbami osvícenými pouze plameny loučí připevněných na kamenných stěnách a byl neuvěřitelně nadšený. Tohle všechno, co bylo všude kolem něj, ho okouzlovalo a on se cítil naprosto unesen tou nádherou. A přesto si dokázal udržet v obličeji klidný výraz zdvořilého nezájmu, jak ho to učil otec.

_Malfoyové nikdy nedávají najevo pocity._

A tak jen stál, dokonale rovně a s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou a přezíravě se díval na ostatní prváky, kteří spolu s ním stáli v široké chodbě před Velkou síní.

A potom… si ho všiml.

Stál pár metrů od něj a bavil se s nějakým zrzkem. Vlasy měl černé a oči zelené a na čele měl jizvu ve tvaru blesku, přesně stejnou jizvu, kterou mu jeho otec už tolikrát popisoval.

Tohle byl ten kluk, který porazil Pána zla a dostal jeho otce do nebezpečí. A on věděl, že pokud tento chlapec dokázal něco takového jako zastavit Temného pána, musí být skutečně mocný. On by ho mohl ochránit.

Draco najednou zatoužil po jeho přátelství.

Vyrazil k němu a nabídl mu mír, nabídl mu své přátelství, krucinál, podával mu ruku…

A byl odmítnut.

_Skláním se níž_

_a blednu, když_

_chvíle zazní._

_Vzpomenuv dnů,_

_propadlých snu,_

_pláču v bázni._

Bylo mu dvanáct.

Byly prázdniny a on byl doma, na Malfoy manor. Seděl na posteli ve svém pokoji, zelené saténové posteli ho příjemně studilo na holých chodidlech a soustředěně si četl tlustou knihu o černé magii. Měl za sebou dva roky studia v Bradavicích a už se skoro těšil, až se tam vrátí.

Dveře zavrzaly. S úsměvem zvedl hlavu od knihy. Věděl, že jediný, kdo by ho mohl večer v jeho pokoji navštívit, je matka. Ale nebyla to Narcissa, kdo stál u dveří.

„Otče, nevěděl jsem, že se vrátíš už dnes."

Odložil knihu a vyčkávavě otce sledoval. Přišel mu něco říct?

Lucius nepromluvil, jen si chlapce se zvláštním výrazem prohlížel. Přešel pokoj a posadil se na postel vedle Draca, stále s tím podivným leskem v očích. A pak se naklonil k synovi a jediným prudkým pohybem mu roztrhl košili.

Draco zalapal po dechu a když se mu k ústům vášnivě přisály otcovy rty, zatímco mu jeho dlaně klouzaly po těle a začaly se dobývat do jeho kalhot, pochopil, co se děje. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Takhle to přece nemá být!

Vymanil se z jeho sevření a stáhl se do kouta. Třásl se po celém těle a vyděšeně a nevěřícně poulil oči na otce.

„Pojď sem, Draco," vyzval ho Lucius chladně chraptivým hlasem a poplácal dlaní matraci vedle sebe.

Draco zakroutil hlavou a polkl. Ne. To nejde. Nesmí to být. „Ne."

Po tvářích mu sklouzly první slzy.

Lucius vstal, s ledovým výrazem ho chytil za paže a silou ho odtáhl k posteli, ignoruje jeho křik i chabé pokusy o obranu. Hodil ho do peřin a strhal z něho šaty, aby si ho mohl vzít, nedbaje jeho protestů a neohlížeje se na jeho pocity.

„Buď hrdý, Draco. Buď Malfoy. Zatvrď se!" nabádal ho Lucius, zatímco se hrubě dotýkal jeho těla i na těch nejcitlivějších místech. „Buď Malfoy, pokud to dokážeš!" vysmíval se mu, zatímco násilím vyplňoval jeho tělo.

Když bylo po všem, odešel. Draco zůstal sám, nahý a pokořený, zneuctěný. Horce plakal. Všechno ho bolelo, ale on se posadil a rozhodně si utřel slzy.

Malfoyové nebrečí!

xXx

Byla už noc. Stál na nejvyšší věži hradu a před sebou měl jen jediného starého muže, zbývalo mu pouhých několik minut, aby splnil úkol, ke kterému byl přinucen. Bylo mu zle, když se díval na toho mocného čaroděje, který teď byl neozbrojený a zesláblý, vydaný mu na milost a nemilost, chtělo se mu zvracet. Ruka, v níž držel hůlku, se mu třásla a on se nemohl donutit to udělat, dokončit to…

„Draco, ty mě nechceš zabít… nejsi přece vrah…" zamumlal Brumbál tiše, jeho hlas byl slabý, ale ne vyděšený. Byl jistý, jako kdykoli jindy a Draco se zachvěl. Nemohl, prostě nemohl zabít toho muže… On nebyl vrah, nebyl a nikdy jím být nechtěl. To oni ho k tomu nutili…

„Draco, my tě můžeme ochránit… Tebe i tvou matku…"

Sklonil hůlku. A v ten okamžik se dveře věže rozrazily a na ochoz se vřítili čtyři smrtijedi. Trhnul sebou. Ne, to přece –

Objevil se Snape a s přivřenýma očima se rozhlédl okolo. Brumbál sklouzl po stěně o kus níž a jho hlas byl spíše jako povzdech. „Severusi… Severusi, prosím…"

Snape odstrčil Draca stranou a s tváří zkřivenou nenávistí namířil na ředitele hůlku. „Avada kedavra!"

Záblesk zeleného světla, Brumbál se vznesl do vzduchu a přepadl přes ochoz věže.

_A odcházím_

_ve vichru zim,_

_který svistem_

_žene mne z chvil,_

_jako bych byl_

_suchým listem._

Unaveně zvedl hlavu. Opřel ji o zeď za svými zády a po lících mu stékaly slzy. Už se ani nesnažil je utírat. _Malfoyové nebrečí…_

Přál si zemřít. Protože smrt, už to mohla být jedině smrt, by ho dokázala vysvobodit z té bolesti celého jeho života. Z bolesti vzpomínek. Vzpomínek, které měly pro všechny ostatní zůstat tajemstvím.

Vzpomínky, které měly navždy zůstat za zamčenými dveřmi jeho duše, skryté a pohřbené.

Pohřbené stejně jako on ve své cele v azkabanském vězení.

_(Paul Verlaine – Píseň podzimní)_


End file.
